


The chat we never had on screen but needed so bad

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I know. It's just... it was all too much lately... and I don't mean Seb. Well... not just him.”Or...A short little missing scene, literally a continuation of tonight's scenes.





	The chat we never had on screen but needed so bad

“Thank you by the way.” - said Aaron slowly looking up at Robert.

 

“Erm, for what?”

 

“For calling mum. We had a chat.”

 

“She told you I called her?”

 

“She didn't need to.” - he smiled – “I figured the minute I saw her.”

 

“I just didn't know....” - he started before he stopped mid sentence – “I was worried.”

 

“Yeah I shouldn't have walked out like that.” - Robert didn't answer just rolled his eyes nodding.

 

“She talked some sense into ya?” - he asked smiling.

 

“Yeah, you can say that.” - he agreed. - “And I'm sorry about last night as well. I shouldn't have stormed off like that.”

 

“Well, you only got as far as the couch.” - he laughed nodding behind Aaron.

 

“I didn't sleep well by the way.” - said Aaron biting his lip.

 

“Me neither.” - answered Robert putting the knife down. He gave up on cooking. - “I kept rolling over, checking if you did come up in the meantime.”

 

“I wanted to... but....”

 

“I know.” - he said. Truth is, he had a pretty good guess to why his husband reacted the way he did, but obviously he wanted to hear it from his mouth. He was so deep in thoughts he almost didn't hear Aaron's first words.

 

“I do get it... why you want to be sure about it.” - he meant the surrogacy, they both knew that. - “And I know you cannot afford to go through that again after Seb.... but for me... it's... it's because of Seb. I wanna do this because of him.” - Aaron said it and Robert finally took a big breath.

 

“I miss him too.”

 

“It's not just about missing him. If we have a baby together... then I never have to say goodbye.” - he said with tears in his eyes. - “Because we would be here together wouldn't we?”

 

“I know.... I know.” - said Robert coming closer so he could touch him, to stroke his arm, his cheek. To let him know that it's gonna be okay. - “I know that in that meeting they told you that it could be years... but I promise you I'm gonna spend every waking moment, to try and find a way. If I could get it done today I would, you know I would, right?” - he asked.

 

“I know. It's just... it was all too much lately... and I don't mean Seb. Well... not just him.”

 

“Yeah, we didn't have the best couple of months did we?” - smiled Robert. - “Aaron.” - he said to make him look at him. - “We're gonna have a family, alright? And I know it sounds rubbish and you don't like it but... it's gonna need a bit of time. Not forever... but more than two weeks. It doesn't mean it's not gonna happen. Because it will. Okay?” - he asked still close, still touching him.

 

“Yeah.” - whispered Aaron. - “I know we have to take a step back... it's just... so hard.”

 

“I know.”

 

“But I meant what I said Robert. I want this to work... I want us to work... and to not fight all the time. We need to focus on us first.”

 

“You're right. And I'm in.” - he smiled before he leaned forward to kiss him gently.

 

 


End file.
